


en buvant

by claruh



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: College, Implied Reddie - Freeform, M/M, Stenbrough, aged up losers, drunk, mentioned reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Summary: i put my titles in french cause it's more ~artsy~ dskjfjksd but drunk bill and richie and stan has to take bill home





	en buvant

Stan woke up to a loud ringing coming from his bedside table. He held his phone above him, Bill Denbrough. Of course it’s Bill. He answered, ignoring the sleep in his eyes.

“What is it Bill?”

“Hey Stann.” Stan heard who he assumed to be Richie in the background laughing and cursing. “Could you- uh fuck. Could you come pick me up?” He laughed into the phone and Stan smiled.

“Fine. You’re at Richie’s?” 

“Yeah. I love you baby.” He giggled into the phone, Stan could see his smile in his mind.

“Love you too.” He hung up before heading to the bathroom to attempt to not be falling asleep at the wheel. He tugged on a jacket and ran out to his car. He groaned when the engine wouldn’t start. Bill usually helped him with this shit, but of course he was drunk off his ass with Richie. He walked out and opened the hood. Why did he even try, he had no idea about anything car based. Richie’s dorm was about a 15 minute walk which would be excruciating in the cold, but he was not risking Bill getting even more hammered. 

So, he ran back inside and pulled on warmer clothes, and slung one of Bill’s jackets over his shoulder before heading out toward Richie’s dorm. He was thankful for grabbing gloves, because the longer he walked the colder he got.

Finally, he arrived and he ran up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. Richie answered, grinning widely. 

“Bill, your boyfriends here!” He pulled Stan inside quickly. “Why do you look so cold?”

“Car’s busted.”

“Fuck off. Want mine?”

“I’m not taking your car Richie.”

“Mm yeah Eddie wouldn’t like it if you did that.” Richie giggled before heading into the tiny kitchen. 

“Where is Eddie anyways?”

“He’s spending the night with Mike cause he refused to spend it here with meee.” Richie frowned into his drink. “He doesn’t like me when I get- when I get- fuck.”

“Drunk?”

“Yeah that. Bill’s in the living room if you wanna go like kiss him or whatever.” 

“Thanks Richie.” He only got a grin in response. Bill was laying across the loveseat, his long legs spread out, kicking. “Hey Bill.”

“Stanley!” Bill smiled and got up quickly. “You’re cold.”

“And you’re warm.”

“I missed you.” Bill leaned into Stan, slinging his arms around his shoulders. “Like- Richie’s bad. I can’t kiss him. I can kiss you though.”

“Fuck off, you smell like alcohol.”

 

“I wanna kiss you so bad baby.” Bill started to kiss Stan’s neck before Stan pulled away. Bill frowned and crossed his arms.

“Take a shower first, and brush your teeth.” Bill groaned loudly. “Let’s go home.”

“Okay. Home is good.”

“It is.”

“Bye Richie! I love you!” Bill peered into the kitchen and waved to Richie. 

“Bill wait by the door, I have to talk to Richie.”

“Alright.” Bill headed off down the hallway.

“Rich how about you head to bed. Eddie would want that.”

“You’re right Stanley. Yeah. Goodnight.” He grabbed Stan’s hand and shook it before turning of the lights suddenly. “I can’t see.” 

“Bye dumbass.” Stan grinned as the lights turned back on to see Richie looking bewildered. Stan walked down the hallway and handed Bill his jacket. “It’s cold, put it on.”

“Okayyy.” Bill smiled, his face bright red. “I love you so much Stan.” He stared at Stan with adoration in his eyes.

“I love you too Bill.” Bill wrapped his arms around Stan once more, enveloping him in a hug. Stan smiled and hugged him back. “Let’s go home alright?”


End file.
